1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chuck positioning mechanisms for armature winding machines.
2. Prior Art
A chuck positioning mechanism of a type commonly used in the prior art is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,737, issued to H. W. Moore. Such chuck positioning mechanism requires the use of relatively large levers which are engaged at one end of each to respective right and left-hand flier spindles through yoke connections, and a fluid actuator member for simultaneously moving the opposite end of each lever, thus to move the spindles and the chucks supported thereby. Such mechanism is relatively large and space consuming.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved chuck positioning mechanism for use in armature winding machines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compactly assembled chuck positioning mechanism utilizing a cartridge which journals a spindle for supporting the chuck to be positioned and utilizing a first class lever for positioning said cartridge and thereby positioning the chuck member to be positioned.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description and the drawings.